Frostbite: My Way 2 THE SEQUEL TO FROSTBITE MY WAY
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: OK U KNOW FROSTBITE: MY WAY? well fanfic wouldn't let me update it so the next chapters are here! plzzz read this summary it's crucial! love you all u guys r the best!
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri POV

I woke up just as soon as my alarm clock went off. I hastily slammed it to keep it quiet and pulled on sweat pants and a t-shirt. I had to see Rose; I had to make sure that she was ok.

"Dimka, why do you get up so early?" Tasha moaned.

"Because, I have practice with Rose right now," I told her.

I let Tasha sleep over with me last night because her cabin wasn't done yet, and she accepted the offer. She was laying on my bed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, with her black hair spilling every where.

"Couldn't you stay a while longer?" She pleaded.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll be here, see ya Dimka."

I walked out of the door and down the stairs into the gym. I waited a few minutes until Rose came in; her hair was down today, which was odd. And she angled her face so that it never looked me straight in the eye.

We were practicing with the dummies again, and Rose knew what to do. She went through three of the dummies, with me occasionally criticizing her.

"You're hairs in the way," I told her at one point. "Not only are you blocking your peripheral vision, but you're at risk of letting your enemy get a hand hold."

"When I'm actually in battle, I'll wear it up," She said, grunting and shoving the stake into the dummies heart.

"Rose," I said, warning her to stop.

She looked pretty upset, and yet, beautiful.

"Rose, stop!" I told her, and she took the stake back and stepped away from the dummy, backing up slowly until her back hit the wall.

"Look at me," I told her, wanting to kiss away all the pain and grief she felt.

"Dimitri-," She began.

"_Look at me," _I said, with more force.

She couldn't refuse a direct order, I knew that much. Slowly, she tipped her head so that her hair covered one part of her face. The part that was where Janine had hurt her.

My hand reached up involuntarily and pushed that soft brown hair back, and gasped. Her eye was swollen to a pink around the edges, and it was bruised on the eyelid. It looked like Janine had taken a crow bar and slammed her daughter's face against it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No."

I knew she was lying, but I didn't push on. I let my hand fall back down to my side.

"It doesn't look bad," It was my turn to lie.

"I hate her," She said, her voice full of venom. I was shocked that Rose could hate some one so much.

"No you don't," I insisted.

"Yes, I do," her voice was softer.

"You should make peace with her," I suggested.

"Make peace with that monster? After she gave me a black eye on purpose?" Rose cried out in frustration.

"She didn't do it on purpose, I saw her after what happened, and she looked horrible," I said.

"She's probably just scared that someone will sue her for abuse charges," Rose mumbled.

"You should forgive her, it's almost Christmas," I told her.

"Can you not sound like some sappy Christmas special?" She asked me, her anger only rising, "Miracles don't happen in the real world, it's all a bunch of fairy tall crap."

"You can make your own miracles," I told her, it was true. You actually could, if you tried hard enough.

"Oh my fucking god! Can you stop with all the Zen life lesson bull? I swear, it's like you just want to hear yourself talk! You don't treat me like a real person, and I know you're not always like this. With Tasha you're perfectly normal, but with me you're just stuck being a stupid mentor. Once you're hours are done, you don't have to care about me anymore, and you can just go and do what you want to do and not give a fucking damn what happens to me," She yelled. Her frustration had hit a breaking point. So had mine.

"You think I don't care about you?" I asked my voice dangerously low.

"I know you don't," She answered. Her hand reached up and her index finger was suddenly jabbing at my chest, "I'm just another student to you, someone that Kirova wants to be fixed into the perfect Guardian, and not the same trouble maker before she left. You just go on with your stupid life lessons so that-----

I couldn't hold it in anymore, the hand that I had used to touch her hair grabbed her hand and pinned it to the wall. I saw shock and surprise go through her face, but when I was pissed off, I couldn't stop.

"Do _not _tell me what I'm feeling," I growled.

I saw her flinch under my gaze and my tone, but I couldn't comfort her. My patience was all used up. And suddenly, I realized that this was all showing on my face.

"That's it, isn't it? You're just like me," She whispered.

Crap, she'd seen through the mask!

"What?" I decided to play dumb for a while.

"You're always fighting for the control, you're just like me," She repeated.

"No, Rose, I've learned my lessons on control," I told her, I was still pretty pissed off, but I had to keep my voice even.

"No, you haven't. You put on a good face, but inside, there's a war going on between controlling yourself and just letting go. And sometimes," She took a step towards me. "Sometimes you want to just let go."

"Rose…." I told her, trying to fight the emotions.

Suddenly, I felt her lips on mine, and I felt all my walls break down. I let the love and passion flow through me and I sighed in contentment. I wrapped my arms around her, the hand that had pinned her hand to the wall was now in her hair. She was clinging to me, but then, a coherent part of my mind finally realized what I was doing, and the walls were back in place. I pulled away from her.

"Don't ever do that again," I said shakily.

"Don't kiss me back then," She retorted.

"I give you lessons to teach you self control, not to hear myself talk," I told her, my voice icy. I never used this tone on Rose before, but I couldn't help it just now.

"You're doing a great job," She said, just as angry.

I sighed, and murmured something in Russian. In English, it translated to, "Rose, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I can't. I'm letting you go. I'm taking Tasha's offer. Good bye."

I headed off to my room, where I knew that Tasha was waiting. I was going to say yes. I am going to forget Rose and leave her behind. She is no part of my future. Just my past. My heart ached, but I knew that I had to keep on going. This was the right thing to do.

I opened my door. "Tasha, I accept."

Those words sealed the promise.

**OMG! OK, told you there would be a twist! God, my heart like broke when I typed the ending to this! Please review your asses off lmfaooo it would make me rlly happy! Oh, and don't worry, Dimitri isn't going to disappear just yet. Don't' forget to review! Love you all! OK since I can't put the next chapter up idk y but fanfic won't let me!!!!! i'm gonna make a book two for this ok???? PLZ READ THIS IT'S CRUCIAL IF U WANNA READ MY STUFF!!!!!!! srry to keep u guys waitin luv u all!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

I watched Dimitri move out of the gym, and felt so bad for what I just did that it was almost impossible to feel any worse. I walked out as well, hopping to catch up to him and apologize, but he was no where to be found.

I didn't see Dimitri much after that, until we had a few more days until the Ski trip, when I received a note from him.

_Practices Canceled for Ski trip._

That was all he wrote. I knew why he didn't want to face me. It was pretty obvious. It was because of that damn kiss.

There was a Christmas brunch later today, and I already found the perfect dress, it was a dark red, short, with a slit up to show off my legs, and a low cute v-neck as well. I quickly got dressed, and did a quick blow dry before I was out the door in red heels. I met up with Mason, which felt good.

"Hey there, you look pretty damn sexy," He whistled.

I laughed, looking him over in his suit, "Trust me, you look pretty how yourself."

Wet met up with Christian and Lissa and we both went into the dinning hall. As soon as I entered, everyone's conversation stopped. All the guys turned their heads to look at me, their eyes bugging out of their heads.

Mason had his arm around me and gave every guy a dangerous look, as if saying "she's mine, so back off."

"What are you all staring at?" I asked innocently.

"Damn, you look fine!" Jesse Zeklos shouted.

I spotted him in the crowd, eyeing me up. I wanted to tip his drink over his head. I spotted Dimitri giving him a death sentence look. My heart just about broke when I saw Dimitri's face. He was dressed in a tux! And boy, did it make him look good. My heart beat quickened.

We took our seats at the table, and I saw Tasha shiver, and Dimitri automatically took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He used to do that to me. I felt my heart break even more. God, why did he have to hurt me so much?

I was grateful Mason was beside me because he was good conversation. But at one point, Lissa dragged me away.

"I have a surprise for you," She squealed. She took out a neatly wrapped box and handed it to me.

I took it, smiling and ripped off the wrapping paper to see a small box. I opened the box and saw a chotki.

"Flip it over," She told me.

I did, and saw the Dragomir crest on the back. I gasped.

"Oh, Lissa, I can't accept this, I'm not your Guardian yet," I told her.

She laughed, "You already act like one."

She slipped the bracelet onto my arm and fastened the clip.

"It looks beautiful on you," She told me.

I laughed, "Thanks," and gave her the biggest hug in the whole world.

Then, my mother pulled me away, claiming that she wanted to 'talk to me.'

"Rose, how's your eye?" She asked me anxiously.

"Getting better," I told her, "You wanna come talk in my room?"

She nodded, surprised that I would actually offer her that. I walked into my room, and held the door open for her to come in. Once we were both inside, I closed the door behind us, sitting on the bed. My mom flipped through my closet and pulled out the black dress that Tasha had given me.

"Who's this from?" She asked.

"Tasha," I answered her, not as thrilled.

"She's really nice," I choked out, trying to be polite.

"Yes, she is, Guardian Belikov will be a good match for her," Janine said, sliding her hands along the dress.

I felt my self twist in agony, "What-what match?"

"Oh, she asked him to be her Guardian and he accepted a few days ago after he had practice with you," She told me absentmindedly.

_Bam!_ I felt someone punch me in the stomach so hard that it knocked all the wind out of me. I felt my heart break into tiny pieces, and I just wanted to get away.

"But, he's assigned to Lissa," I whispered, too shocked to raise my voice.

"He's been reassigned and plus, Tasha' interested in him," My mother told me.

I felt like I was being punched again, but this time a lot harder. My world began to spin in different directions, and I felt dizzy. I asked my mom to leave, and she did, closing the door behind her. I curled into a little ball, pain coursing through my body, as if my heart were pumping poison. Maybe I wasn't that far off. Maybe it was. I sucked in shallow breaths, and sobs racked through my body, making me shudder.

_He's not mine anymore, he's hers not mine, not ever again. _

I felt my body being ripped into different directions and couldn't breath. I didn't want to, I just wanted to die, here and now. I just hope that the death is swift and quick. It couldn't hurt more then what I'm going through right now.

I ran out of my room, I had to get ouf of this place, I had to forget every moment we spent together because it would have all led up to this. I was about to push myself out the doors when someone pulled me back.

"Rose, Rose what happened?"

I knew that voice. That was _his _voice, the man that I love so damn much, the one who hurt me so bad by choosing another woman over me.

"How could you?" I asked him, my voice barely audible.

"How could I what?" He asked, and then the realization hit him. His face crumpled, but then his Guardian mask of calmness and no emotion was thrown over it again.

That only made me sob even harder. The pain was plain on my face, I couldn't hide it anymore, it hurt too bad. The pain was like a piousness river flowing through my body, into my heart, my brain, until it was all that I could think of.

"Why wouild you hurt me like that?" I asked him.

"Rose, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to feel that way about you! I had to take her offer, I don't love you anymore. But I am staying until the end of the Ski trip," He told me. Those last words hurt me even more. It tore me beyond repair.

I pulled out of his arms, and saw the pain that was written in his eyes. I backed away from him and ran back up to my room. That's when I realized that the ski trip was tomorrow. It couldn't have come a moment too soon. I would forget him, or at least try to.

"Dimitri Belikov, if you don't love me, then I want nothing to do with you," I said outloud.

Dimitri POV

I had to get out of the brunch, it was much too crowded and the smell of alcohol was starting to get to me. I saw Rose running down the stairs, her face was tear stained and it was crumpled with so much pain it almost brought me down to my knees.

"Rose, Rose what happened?" I asked her, pulling her closer to me.

When I looked at her up close, it made me want to just hold her close to me and never let her go. But I was with Tasha now, and nothing would ever again change that. I couldn't love Rose, I just couldn't.

"How could you?" She asked me, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How could I what?" I asked, confused. But then it hit me. She had found out from someone, and it pained me even more to see that I was the cause of her distress. No, distress wasn't nearly enough to express how she felt. She looked so broken, beyond any repair. She was upset because I had said yes to Tasha.

"Why would you hurt me like that?" She sobbed.

"Rose I neve rmeant to hurt you, I never meant to feel that way about you! I had to take her offer, I don't love you anymore. But I am staying until the end of the Ski trip," I told her the last part quickly, seeing the pain worsen. I love her, of course I love her! But I had to lie, I can't love her. She believed it, and it basically tore her up even more. She backed away from me, and then she was gone. She would probably never want to talk to me ever again. I didn't blame her, I had hurt her too bad, much too bad.

"Roza, I love you, I'm so sorry," The lines were out of my mouth before I could shut them up in my mind. But it was too late. I was talking to thin air, the place where my Roza was standing. Before she left my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

We were waiting to board the plain, Mason was at my side, we were inseparable now. That was my way of never letting Dimitri penetrate into my mind.

"Oh my god, this is so slow," Mason groaned.

I laughed, "Be patient, we'll get on it."

I noticed Dimitri and Tasha were at the back of the line, Dimitri was eyeing Mason with flat brown eyes, the ones I love so much.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't like it when you're cold," He told me.

I blushed, "I'm not."

He laughed, "Yeah you are, you have goose bumps all over your arms, maybe this'll warm you up."

He picked me up and kissed me passionately, crushing my lips with his. He was right, it did warm me up. I could feel my heart beat quicken, but it was nothing like kissing Dimitri. Mason was my best friend, but he wasn't my lover, and he never could be. That only made me feel even more guilty about this whole thing.

He finally pulled away, and he put me on my feet, his face had light up like a Christmas tree.

"Warm enough?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup, thanks Mason."

We got to board the plan, and as we walked inside, I felt someone tug at my elbow and saw that it was Dimitri. I jerked away from him, feeling shock and pain run through my body.

"Rose," He whispered.

"Not now, please Dimitri," I told him, my voice was starting to crack through pain.

He saw that pain, just like he saw everything, and nodded. He went to sit by Tasha just as Mason came by with drinks for us. We sat down, to my disappointment, right behind them.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before the plane takes off, alright?" Mason gave me a quick kiss and headed towards the end of the plane, leaving me to listen to what Dimitri and Tasha were talking about.

"So, looks like things are heating up between Rose and Mason," Tasha started.

Why that little bitch! Why the fuck was she paying attention to what me and Mason did huh? Why did she care when she had my Russian God?

"Yes," Dimitri's response was short, and it closed off the subject.

"Do you think that they're having sex?" Tasha prodded.

There was a silence, and I wanted to rip her head off. God, what is wrong with this woman? I thought.

"Well, no, I hope not," Dimitri told Tasha. I heard the hurt in his voice, it was plain to me because I knew him so well.

"Well, I'm happy she found someone," Tasha told him, her voice was honest.

Dimitri nodded, "Me too."

Mason came back and he sat down next to me, "Did ya miss me?"

I smiled, "More than you know."

I reached up to kiss him and he kissed me back, he was surprised at first, but then his body was loose as he folded his arms around me.

Half way through to flight I started to feel nauseous, and wanted to desperately get off the plane. I groaned.

"Rose, you ok?" Mason asked, worried.

"Crap, no, I think I'm gonna be sick," I groaned again.

Almost as if Dimitri had been listening in, he turned around in his seat, "Rose, what happened, did you eat anything? Come sit by me, Tasha's gone with Christian."

I nodded, and sat next to Dimitri, cradling my head in my hands.

He pulled open an empty bag and handed it to me. Just in time. I started to throw up violently into the bad, good thing I made no sound. He held my hair away from my face, and when I was done he took the bag away and gave it to the flight attendant.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because I'm you mentor," He answered.

"You're with Tasha," I reminded him, even though it hurt so much to actually say it out loud.

"Yes, I am, but I care about your well being, Rose," He told me, cupping my chin in his hands.

"But, you don't love me," I whispered.

He shook his head, his Guardian mask in place, "No, I don't."

I nodded, I shouldn't have asked again, because I already knew the answer. I knew that he was going to say No, but I needed to make sure, a part of me just couldn't let go of him.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and returned to my seat next to Mason. He put his arm around me as I fell asleep, dreaming of Dimitri.

In my dream, we were both in a cabin, it was beautifully made, with smooth wood, and a big white bed in the center. He was kissing me, and saying my name over and over. Suddenly, I realized that he was going to leave me and started crying. He stopped kissing me and brushed my tears away one by one, as if cherishing each one.

"Roza, why are you crying?" He asked me, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Because you're going to leave me for Tasha," I told him through sobs.

"Roza, I would never leave you, I love you, I have loved you all my life, why would I leave you?" He asked me.

I desperately wanted to believe his words, but I couldn't. So I just mumbled over and over, "Don't leave me, Dimitri, don't leave."

Dimitri POV

I listened to my Roza murmur in her sleep. Alberta had told me to watch over Rose, she seemed so tense these days, Alberta had said. She had also told me that she had heard Roza crying day and night, crying out my name. That tore me to shreds, thinking that I'm the one who caused her all this pain.

"Don't leave me, Dimitri," I heard her murmur.

"I won't, Roza, I won't," I whispered to her, not sure if the words got through. I wrapped my arms aroudn her, breathing in her scent. It was sweet and yet sharp, beautiful, just like her.

I didn't want to take Tasha's offer, but I was angry at the time, and it was for the best. All I had to do was survive the Ski trip and then I could forget about Roza.

"As if that's possible," I mumbled. Roza was unforgetable, impossible to forge tonce you've seen her, even if it was only a quick glance.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair as the plane landed and me and Mason switched seats. When he put his arm around my Roza and kissed her lips, I finally realized how much Roza had been hurting. Because I felt the same way just now.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I felt the plane touch down, and remembered my dream, although I couldn't decipher what was real and what was my imagination. I remembered Dimitri saying that he loved me, and that scene was on the plane, so it might be real, but then again, he had denied it so many times that it could have been my imagination.

As soon as we were off the plane, I ran to my room and dropped off my stuff. I was sharing it with no one, thank god. I hated sharing rooms, it was stupid. I put on my ski stuff and walked out to meet Mason.

"Hey Rose, you ready to get your ass kicked?" He asked, laughing.

"In your dreams, Ashford," I told him, rolling my eyes as we took the ski lift to the top of the mountain. I realized that Dimitri and Tasha were behind us, and wanted to murder her for following so close.

Once we were on top, I realized just how suicide this track was.

"Rose, don't do this," Lissa said, coming up behind me.

"If you do, you could seriously break your neck, not that I wouldn't love to see you in a neck brace," Christian added smugly.

I scoffed, "As if, I've been skiing since I could walk, I'll be ok," I told them.

"Rose, don't do this one," It was his voice. That voice that I had dreamed of and wanted to hear so bad.

But that didn't mean that I would listen to him, "Stop worrying about me Dimitri, and don't tell me what to do."

Without waiting for his reply, I launched myself off the edge, feeling the wind smack me in the face and clear my thoughts, it felt pretty good. I got ready for the first jump, and felt the snow covered floor fade away as I sailed into the night air. I did a flip and landed promptly on my skis, but the next just was harder. If I fell on this one, I really could break my neck. There were rocks at bottom of the jump, which means that I would have to be able to pull off a certain distance to not get killed.

"Rose, look out!" I hear Dimitri yell, his voice was worried.

I launched myself off the edge of the snow, and watched the rocks soar behind me. Then, the wind picked up and my skis locked. I screamed in terror and fright as I came crashing into the snow. Luckily, the angle didn't break my neck, I barely got scratched up that bad.

"Rose!" I heard Mason yell as he came tearing down the ski track, and came to land beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him, getting up and brushing off the snow.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were like dead by the way you fell!" Mason said.

"Relax, it's gonna take more than a little fall to stop me," I told him.

"Rose!" That was Dimitri, he was racing towards us, strikingly, he looked graceful as he sped down the slopes. His soft hair was blowing out behind him, and his eyes were narrowed against the flying snow.

When he reached us, he searched my body of any wounds, finding none, he gave me a look that read "If you ever scare me like that ever again I'm going to make your life hell."

I nodded, showing that I understood and walked away, into the ski lodge. I left Mason by himself, glaring at Dimitri.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned around to see a dark haired man leaning against the door way, a drink in his hand, and his expression care free. He was dressed in a tux, so I'm going to guess that he's Moroi.

"What?' I asked him, turning to fully face him.

"You're with Saint Vlads right?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Rose Hathaway."

"Adrian Ivashkov, nice to meet you, Rose," He gave me a smile and pulled me closer to him. I yanked away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him, shocked.

"Oh, sorry, you have a boy friend, right?" He asked, disappointed.

I nodded, "Yeah, how'd you guess?" I asked him.

"Well, you're too hot to be single," He told me, smirking, "And you smell really nice."

"Um, I smell like sweat, I was out skiing the whole day," I told him, he was fucking crazy!

"Well, you're scent's sharp, I like it," He told me, smiling.

I scoffed, "Well, I got to go, bye," I told him, I wasn't staying with this lunatic! He's probably drunk already!

"I'll see you around, little Dhampir," He told me as I walked off into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose POV

I woke up in the middle of night, and strangely, I felt a sudden urge to talk to someone. But I couldn't go to Lissa's room; something told me that Christian was there. So I decided to go to Mason's room. I got out of bed in my tank top and put on a pair of shorts and jacket, but didn't bother to zip it up. The ski lodge was pretty damn hot!

I stumble out of my door and down the hall ways. I saw a shadow in the halls but I couldn't make out the form. It was morning, but the blinds were drawn so it looked like night.

"Hey there, you want to have a drink with us?" A voice asked me, it came from the shadow to my left. I rubbed my eyes and saw him clearly. He was a medium built Moroi with dark hair almost the same shade as Dimitri's, but his eyes were the same shade, or close to the same chocolate brown.

I thought about the offer, it was better than banging on Mason's door in the middle of the night.

I nodded and let the mystery Moroi propel me near the Guardian dorms and into a small bar where I saw a group of guys clustered around a pool table. The man led me to that group, and as we approached, they all stopped playing and turned their eyes on me, some of them even whistled.

"Dave, who's the sexy Dhampir?" A blonde one asked.

"I'm not sure," He turned to me, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Rose," I told them, eyeing the crowd, they were all pretty damn hot, but one of them stood out. He had dark hair and amazing green eyes. He had on the same tux that I had seen him in earlier. Now, what the hell was his name?

"Little Dhampir, what are you doing here?" He asked me, shocked.

I shrugged, "Getting a drink," I told him simply.

He eyed me carefully and then shrugged, "Well you came to the right place."

I nodded and let the man Dave propel me to the counter and he ordered us two beers. I took a sip of mine, and drank most of it down. After about ten minutes, I had the whole glass down.

"Do you guys have any vodka?" I asked the bar tender.

He nodded, and gave me a smile as he refilled my glass with the white liquid. I drank that down too, the bar tender gave me a concerned look.

"You sure you can hold that down, little girl?" He asked.

I was touched, "Hell yeah,'s only a lil alcohol," I told him and hiccupped.

He started to laugh, "Little, huh? Well you better get on to bed, before any of those Guardians catch ya."

I shook my head, "Gimme a shot of whisky before I go," I pleaded.

He shrugged, and started to get the little glass when a voice interrupted him.

"She's had enough, thank you," Adrian said, coming up behind me.

"No I haven't," I protested as he covered my mouth and led me out the door.

"Little Dhampir, have you lost your mind? I've been watching you chug all that down, what's wrong with you?" He asked me, concerned and holding the shot of whisky that the bar tender had already filled.

"No, I haven't, I'm perfectly," I hiccupped, "Fine," I finished.

"No, you're not, you're drunk," He told me flatly, starting to giggle.

He pulled me towards the Guardian dorms which were going to lead to mine when I stopped where I was. I heard voices in what was supposed to be Dimitri's room.

I pushed Adrian away and pressed myself against the door.

"Dimka, you know there's a bar next to this part of the dorms right?" It was that fucking bitch! Why the fuck is she in there AGAIN?!

"Yes, why?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, I wanted to go, can you please take me?" She pleaded.

I heard him sigh, "Fine, let's go."

I leaned away from the door and pulled Adrian with me back into the bar. I couldn't think clearly, so I kept on stumbling and almost falling. Adrian patiently caught me each time, and thankfully didn't ask any questions.

When we reentered the bar, Adrian pulled me aside to a small table.

"Rose, why are we back here?" He asked a smile on his face. He clearly knew why, though I don't know how, but he wanted me to say it.

"Because I need to make Dimitri jealous," I told him. My head was spinning, and I wasn't thinking straight, so this seemed to be a good solution. To hurt him as much as he hurt me.

I saw him come in with that bitch of his, all dressed up. He was in a silk black shirt and black dress pants while she was in a long purple dress. Who the fuck wore a dress to a fucking bar?!

"Rose, you're back!" I heard Dave call as he walked towards us with his whole crew behind him.

I nodded, "Yup, Adrian can't keep me away forever," I told them proudly, and saw that Dimitri had turned towards our direction, staring at the crowd that was completely covering me and Adrian. He couldn't possibly know it's me. Yet.

"Why don't you come and play some pool?" Dave asked.

Adrian shook his head, "She's drunk, Dave, lay off."

"I'm not," I gave up, no use denying it now.

Dave turned around and spotted Dimitri, "Shit, Belikov's here, and he's with some pretty cute girl. Thought not as sexy as Rose, but pretty cute."

"He's gonna crash this, isn't he?" Adrian asked, disappointed and glaring at me playfully.

"He better not, I'm not letting him," Dave said.

"Then do something, Dave, him and Miss. Strigoi wannabe are coming this way!" One of the guys whispered.

To my surprise Dimitri cut through the crowd just as I was able to turn my head the other way to avoid letting him look into my eyes.

"What's going on here?" He asked. It felt like forever since I heard his velvety Russian voice, and I drank in every word.

"Nothing, just talking to our friends," Dave said, gesturing towards Adrian and I.

I felt his brown eyes look at me, "Miss? Do you know who this is?"

He was speaking directly to me! What do I do? I tried to disguise my voice and made it slightly more deep.

"Yes, this, Guardian Belikov, is my boy friend," I told him.

"Rose?" He asked, his voice surprised.

Shit, my act didn't mother fucking work! But at that time, Tasha came over to him and tugged at his arm, "Dimitri, come on, let's find a seat."

When she saw me, her eyes got slightly bigger.

"In a minute," He growled out.

He reached for me when a hand stopped him, "Hey, keep your hands off her, Belikov! She's with us," Dave told him.

"She just so happens to be _my _responsibility, I'm her mentor, now either you move aside or I'll make you, Lord Daine," He growled. Dave didn't move, just simply stood there glaring at him.

"Let's let her choose, then," He finally said, breaking the silence.

"Are you insane? She's an Academy student, I'm her mentor, therefore I will take her back to her dorm," His voice was icy, and made the subject closed.

"Guardian Belikov, Rose is with me tonight, so back off," Adrian told him.

"Rose, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Dimitri asked me, I nodded once and we walked to a separate table with Adrian and Dave's eyes boring into my back.

"Rose, do you know Adrian Ivashkov, I mean like _really _know him?" Dimitri asked me, letting his walls down.

I nodded, "Yup, me and him are tight," I giggled.

He looked at me with blank eyes, "He has a reputation Rose, not a good one. He's known for breaking one girl after another."

That sparked something inside me, "Yeah? Well guess what Dimitri, you do that too, you did that to me, and you never even noticed."

I got up and walked away from him, but he pulled me back, "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked me, his eyes were practically swimming because my eyes were filled with tears.

"Because I couldn't talk about it, but Dimitri, you've hurt me so many times, pushing me away, and rejecting me. And now when I finally found someone else you're not going to let me be happy with him? Do you really want to take every ounce of what I care about away from me?" I asked him, the tears were struggling to get out, but I kept them back.

He was silent. He didn't have anything more to say. I had finally told him how I felt, and that had left him without any words.

"Rose," He began, "I don't want to take away your happiness, I just wish that it were with someone else, anyone else besides Adrian Ivashkov."

"Dimitri, you don't decide who I go out with, just like I don't decide who you're going to be with," I told him truthfully.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you Rose, so, so sorry. But I have to, we can't do this anymore, we just can't be together. I don't love you anymore."

That broke me again. I had finally thought that I was fixed up again, but it broke me. Those five little words clawed out the stitches I had made to keep me together, leaving me bleeding and hurting again. It also made new wounds in my heart, scratching them in so that they would never heal. He would never know this kind of pain, this kind of pain was more than a girl was meant to take in one night.

I nodded, the tears spilling over and I ran out of the bar, hearing Adrian call my name. I went towards the student dorms when I bumped into Alberta.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She asked, shocked. No one has ever seen be cry before, and these past few weeks I've been doing a lot of it.

I didn't answer her, I just ran into my room and closed the door gently behind me, sliding on to the soft white carpet, crying.

Dimitri POV

"I'm sorry I hurt you Rose, so, so sorry. But I have to, we can't do this anymore, we just can't be together. I don't love you anymore," I had to force the last line out. It would make it all the more believable, but it would break her. Again.

What I saw on her face shocked me. She looked like someone was carving her out with a knife and she was still alive. The pain that her heart was enduring was finally shown on her face, it was being scratched up, and the calmness I had seen before was gone without a trace. Now I could finally see into her soul and know what she was feeling. And that was pain and grief. She looked like she had lost a loved one, and in a way she had. I could barely stand staring at her right now, but I knew I had to. The look on her face tore me to shreds, but at least it would give me a little taste of what she had been feeling these past days since she found out about me and Tasha.

What was on her face was so meaningless; it was the smallest portion of what she was feeling. I could only imagine what kind of pain she was going through. And the best part was I caused it all. God dammit, I was such a bitch for doing this to her! I didn't have to add that last line, but it slipped out. I do love you! I wanted to call out and make it better. I love you Roza, I have loved you since I first saw you in Lissa's room that night when I was suppose to bring you back to the Academy. I wanted to be with you ever since I first touched you, I love you and only you! But I couldn't say any of that, if I did, then that would mean breaking all the rules a Guardian could possibly break. Not to mention that this could jeopardize Rose's future as well. So I kept my lips pressed firmly together. Not making a sound.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and ran off, I wanted to badly to go to her and hold her, but I couldn't do that either. I just hoped that she could read the thoughts going through my head. How much I love her and how much I care for her. But she couldn't, Rose was all by herself now, in her own world and submerged in her own pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose POV

I fell asleep soon after I stopped crying, and surprisingly dreamed of Adrian. We were at a beach, the sun shining down on us, the waves crashing against the shore. He was shirtless, and boy was that a sight to see. Surprisingly, it didn't impress me much. I've seen hotter guys shirtless like…No! Don't say or think his name! I thought.

"Little Dhampir, what happened to you?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing, I just decided to go to bed."

"You suck at lying, Belikov made you cry, and I'm going to pound his head in," Adrian told me, his expression turning angry.

"He, um, didn't make me cry, I just got a little emotional because I was drunk," I told him, catching him looking at me with those eyes.

He nodded, and kept silent.

Then reality hit me, "Wait, why are you in my dream?" I asked him, surely I wouldn't be dreaming of Adrian right now!

"I'm not in yours, you're in _mine_," He corrected me.

I shook my head, "I'm positive that this is my dream," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, if this was your dream could I do this?" He changed our background so that I was now lying on soft grass with him next to me in a forest.

I looked around, "How are you doing this, stalking me in my dreams?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought of you and poof, here we are," he exaggerated the poof with a wave of his hand.

I nodded, letting my thoughts drift.

"So what really happened with Belikov?" Adrian finally asked.

I sighed, "Nothing happened, he just made me a little sad by bringing something up," I told him, a little annoyed.

Suddenly, I felt someone pounding on my door and was pulled away from Adrian and back to reality. I was still slumped against the door, and the pounding on my back was someone kicking and banging on the door.

"Rose, open up! There's been another attack!" Lissa yelled.

I sprang up and opened the door to see Lissa rush in and close it. She saw the tear tracks on my face and my puffy eyes and her expressing changed from worry to concern.

"Oh my god, Rose what happened to you?" She asked me.

I hastily wiped the new tears away, "Nothing happened, someone just made me a little sad, that's all, don't worry about it," I told her and went into the bathroom.

"Well we don't have any time for that, we have to meet in Janine's room to discuss about what happened," Lissa told me, giving me an apologetic look.

I nodded and changed into a v-neck sweater and black jeans. We were out the door in seconds and quickly in my mother's room. We sat on the couch with the rest of the novices, and to my surprise Mason wasn't there.

"Ok, so here's the list of people who were killed," I heard my mother say, and stood up and walked up to her.

"Let me see that for a sec," I told her and flipped through the list. What I saw almost gave me a heart attack.

"Rose, why are you here?" My mother asked me, surprised.

I shook my head, and walked out of the room with Lissa behind me.

"Who was on the list, Rose?" Lissa asked me, keeping pace next to me.

"Mia's parents served one of the Moroi on the list," I mumbled. As much as I hate Mia, I felt pretty bad for her right now. I mean like, yes she's a total bitch, but she just lost her mom or her dad or even both. It's hard to hold a grudge on someone when their parents could be dead, especially when she actually knew her parents.

Shortly afterward, there was a meeting being held that said it was mandatory for every royal Moroi to attend it to discuss the attack.

We met up with Christian and Tasha, to my dislike. I balled my hands into fists, keeping them wound tightly against my body, trying to keep calm and not claw the bitch's eyes out.

"Rose, what were you doing last night?" She asked me.

"None of your fucking business," I said, before I could hold back.

"Rose, don't speak to Tasha that way." That was _his _voice. The man that had clawed me up and practically burned me alive last night. That was the man that had chosen her over me a hundred times over, declaring his love for her and leaving me out in the cold, bleeding.

I couldn't look at him as my body began to tremble; I started chattering incoherently, as if I was mental. I probably was at this point. I couldn't even think straight, I couldn't even think of what to say to him, thought normally I would have just told him to fuck off as well.

But right now I just felt like I was drowning and suffocating in my own pain, seeping even deeper into the black waters that were threatening to pull me in. All because I heard _his _voice.

"Rose, are you ok?" I heard Lissa ask distantly. I felt someone shaking me, but I couldn't see them, I couldn't understand what anyone else was saying.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrapped protectively around me, pressing me against his chest. I breathed in his scent, and instantly pulled back, alarmed. It was the smell of my favorite after shave, the one _he _used. How dare he touch me?

"Get away from me," I whispered, goose bumps rising on my arms.

"Rose, it's me, Dimitri," He told me, his voice soft and gentle and layered with worry.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore, please," I told him, sinking to my knees.

I felt a strong arm pull me up and turned to face bright green eyes. It was Adrian; those eyes were filled with so much compassion and protectiveness. I could almost drown in them.

He cradled me against him, "Don't worry Little Dhampir, I won't let him hurt you, not ever again. He's going to answer to me if he ever does."

I nodded, and stopped shaking.

"Lord Ivashkov, if you don't let go of my student I'll,"

Adrian cut him off, "You'll what, Guardian Belikov? Can't you see you just talking to her and standing there's hurting her?"

I saw Dimitri flinch and suddenly felt embarrassed. I was still hurt, but I didn't want him to feel bad and I didn't want all this attention. I pulled away from Adrian and whispered, "Thanks," and walked into the conference room.

Dimitri POV

_"Please, don't hurt me anymore, please,"_ Rose's words played over and over again in my head, tearing a piece of me each time. I was the one hurting her, not Ivashkov, although I desperately want to think that, it's not true. I've been torturing her just by being with Tasha, and I don't even love her! I just want Rose to try and find someone here own age, someone who can openly be with her.

"I have to be up there," Tasha said and kissed my cheek. She went up to the royals section and I sat down next to Rose and Adrian. I was momentarily worried that Rose would have another break down, but she just looked at me for a while.

Thank God she didn't freak this time, I thought; I would never be able to deal with it ever again if she looked like that in front of me. When we were talking in the hallway, I noticed that Rose's eyes were vacant and she was starting to tear up slightly.

"What's wrong with her?" I had asked Lissa.

Lissa shook her head, shaking her friend and calling her name.

"Look's like she's gone crazy," Christian mumbled, "Not that I would be surprised," He added.

"Christian, shut up," Tasha scolded him; she was just as worried about Rose as the rest of us. But she didn't answer any of us. The words she was mumbling weren't coherent; in fact, it took me a while to figure out what she was saying.

"You left me bleeding, hurting," She had said, but by the looks of it, no one else figured it out. I wasn't surprised, no one knew Rose like I did, not even her best friend.

It tore me apart after that, thinking that I was the one Rose was talking about, I was the one that hurt her so bad. But it pained me even more when Adrian comforted her.

"I won't let him hurt you, not ever again," Those were his exact words. As if I meant to hurt her! As if I meant to even fall in love with her! It just…happened! It was so sudden that I was momentarily shocked. I never wanted to hurt her, only to protect her from the likes of you, I wanted to say.

I sighed, and listened to the conversation going on with the royals. But my thoughts would stray towards Rose ever so slightly, having her so close to me since out last practice session was invigorating. I could smell her strawberry shampoo, and could almost feel her soft skin on mine. I loved her, so, so, much.

_So what's holding you back, if you love her and you want to stop hurting her, tell her that!_ That nagging voice told me.

I sighed, _I will, I swear to god, Rosemarie Hathaway, you will know how I feel about you very, very soon. _

Rose POV

I felt Adrian's presence next to me, it was strangely comforting. He wouldn't hurt me, I knew that much, so I was perfectly calm when Dimitri sat next to me. I tuned in and out of the royal's conversation, my thoughts drifting towards Dimitri. I yanked myself back to reality when I started to get too deep into my thoughts.

But it was hard to concentrate on the debate that was forming. The royal's only cared about themselves, never thinking of anyone else. It was all about "me," and I got tired of hearing that after a while. Then, something caught my eye. The bitch was talking.

"We aren't weak like you said, Kevin, we're strong! We used to fight with our Guardian's, using our powers to protect both ourselves and our Guardians. We can all do it again, would it be so wrong to finally rid the world of Strigoi? Then our numbers can flourish along with the Dhampir numbers. Do you know how many young teens die fighting to protect their Moroi when their charge just stands huddled in the corner staring, not even lifting a finger and _trying _to help," Tasha said, her face flaming red.

"But the magical powers are meant to be used for good, not killing. And no one knows how to even activate some of their powers anymore, so please, enlighten us, Natasha, how do propose we fight?" The man Kevin asked.

She smiled, "Like this," She shot a fire ball through the wall and was immediately extinguished. Then, all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose POV

I watched Adrian disappear away from me, and I fought my way through the crowd to where Mason sat, glaring straight ahead.

"Mase, what's wrong?" I asked him, he looked pretty pissed off.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still glaring at the wall, "I saw you and Ivashkov together, that's what's wrong. I thought we were together, but I guess i got it wrong, huh?"

"What? No, that was just a friend hug! Dimitri made me a little upset, and well, Adrian was comforting me," I told him, willing him to understand and forgive me. I really didn't need this right now.

He looked at me with those dark eyes, "Rose, please tell me you're not lying."

"I'm not, Mase, I swear. I've known you since forever and you're an amazing kisser, I love you, Adrian's just a friend," I told him. Truthfully, I didn't think of Adrian as anything more then a friend. I was drunk last night, I doubt that he actually took me seriously. Plus, it's not like I've ever kissed him before.

He sighed, "Alright, we'll hang out later though, because I have to check out what's going on," He told me and pecked my cheek. I nodded and went out the door. When I was about to head for my room, I heard someone call above the frenzy crowd.

"Rose! What!" Dimitri called and was instantly next to me.

I stiffened, I missed my talks with him alone, but this wasn't something I wanted to talk about right now.

"Shouldn't you be in there protecting your girl friend?" I asked him icily.

He was shocked for a moment, then his mask was in place, "Tasha can take care of herself."

"Yeah, cause she's such a friggin' bad ass, I get that. But I just thought that since you're going to be leaving with her, you should be protecting her. Well, like I just assumed that because you guys are probably already having sex," I told him, fingering my hair in between my two fingers. I knew what I said wasn't completely true, especially the last line. But I was pretty damn pissed off and upset. And when that happened, I get pissed.

He was silent, and I saw the anger difuse instantly. I wondered why.

"You don't know anything about me and Tasha," He told me, just as harshly.

"Are you sure about that? I know that you chose her over me and hurt me pretty bad. So I know what kind of guy you finally are, _Guardian _Belikov," I finished, using his formal name. Something I never use unless I was talking to some other Guardian.

He was silent again. I was getting pretty good at this, I thought.

"Rose, you're too young to think about all this. You wouldn't understand if I even had the time to explain it all to you. You're acting like such a child that I'm shocked that you even passed most of your classes," He shot me.

I doubled over, feeling the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe again, and I was sure that I looked pretty bad. When I looked into his eyes, I saw a flicker of regret, of pain that he had hurt me again. He didn't want to, but then the small speck of emotion was gone.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian called, jogging towards us. I instantly composed myself.

"If you're busy, I could come another time," He said, eyeing Dimitri with flat green eyes.

I looked at Dimitri and saw him shake his head ever so slightly, his eyes blazing out the word "no." But I wanted to hurt him just as much as he had been hurting me these days. I decided to accept the offer.

"I'm not busy," I slid my arm through his and shot over my shoulder, "Good-bye Guardian Belikov."

Dimitri POV

I watched Rose slink away from me again. I realized that she's been doing that a lot lately. It was all my fault, I had pushed her away when I accepted Tasha's offer. I was blinded with furry then, but now I realize how big a mistake that really was. I love Rose and only Rose, and that'll never change. But I couldn't back out now. I had given my word to protect Tasha, and my word was stronger then steel.

_Why can't you just make an acception just this once for Rose? _That voice said in my head. I shook it away, I wasn't sure why.

I watched her go away with Adrian, furry building in me. I wanted that Moroi's head on a stake so bad that it was starting to scare me. I didn't want Rose getting hurt by him, and I had a bad feeling that he would hurt her. I walked into the gym in the resort, and starting pumping iron.

1...2...3....4......5, I counted how many time I pushed the bar up, letting myself see Ivashkov dead each time.

"Dimka, what are you doing in here?" Tasha asked, coming to sit by me.

I sighed, "Trying to forget someone," I told her truthfully.

She nodded, "Can I ask who?"

I shrugged, "No one really, it's just------

"It's Rose, isn't it?" She asked.

I sighed, there was no use arguing with someone who's known you since you were five, so I gave up and nodded.

"So I'm not the only one worried," She told me, "She looked so...strange, so hurt, and Christian told me that she never acted that way, which worries me."

I nodded, 6....7.....8... "She usually dosen't show any emotions at all, just keeps it all in, only when she can't take it anymore does she let it out. Which is almost never."

9...10....11..12....13.....14...15...16...17...18....

Then, the gym doors swung open.

Rose POV

I walked into the gym, I decided to ditch Adrian when he led me to a Moroi indoor spa. Don't get me wrong, I like being pampered, but no way was I going to get naked with only a towel and let some guy massage me with Adrian watching. He started laughing when I told him that, and he let me go. Now, I wish that I had stayed. I was staring at Tasha's face, inches away from Dimitri's. It made me want to throw up.

I walked to the opposite end of the mat and decided to go change first, and went into the bathroom, changing into a sports bra and shorts. I stuffed my clothes into my gym bag and went back outside. I saw Dimitri eyeing me up, his eyes going wide. The sports bra was pretty low cut and the shorts, well, let's just say that if any guy from my school saw me in this, they would seriously faint at my feet begging for a blowjob.

I walked to the mat again and threw my body into the air, doing a 360 degree turn and landing gracefully on my feet. I bent into a cartwheel, and then into about mulitple roundoffs ending at the beam. This gym was practically built for a gymnast. I flipped onto the beam, walking a few steps, doing a mid air split and then flipping backwards into a perfect handstand, holding it there. I saw Dimitri and Tasha eyeing me in wonder. I winked at them and gave them a sexy smile, mostly directed at Dimitri. I got back down on my feet, and did three more round offs on the beam before landing in a double arabian. The trick was almost impossible to pull off if you didn't work at it.

I wiped the sweat off my face and laned against the bar, grabbing a bottle of water off the floor. I directed my gaze at the door, hopping for anyone to come in. I was disappointed. No one came in, which mean that it was super awkward in here. I wondered if it was too late to accept Adrian's spa offer.

"Rose, where did you learn to do that?" Tasha asked in wonder.

"Gymnastics coaching,"I told her. I had started since I was about 4, and trained up until I was 15.

"That double Arabian was flawless," Dimitri breathed.

I scoffed, "I'm suprised you know what it is," I shot at him. I bent back so that my hands rested on the beam. As easily as if I were a part of the bar, I pushed myself onto the beam using only my hands, and saw the world upside down again.

"Actually, my sister used to take gymnastics. She could never land it," Dimitri told me, his voice soft.

His tone shocked me and I almost lost my balance. My right hand slipped from under me, and I heard movement, but I caught my left hand on the bar, grasping it, the blood rushing to my head. I saw Dimitri beside me.

"Rose, fall into me, it's safer that way," He told me.

I shook my head, tears coming into my eyes. It was hard supporting all my body weight with only one hand. I felt it wavering, and my head felt like it would blow.

"Please, trust me," He told me.

I hesitated before finally directing my body to fall into his awaiting arms. I fell into them, and he cradled me there. I missed being held like that, no one could make me feel like he did. My heart beat began to quicken.

"I messed up," I mumbled, not looking at him.

"Not really, that was really good," He told me. Coming from him, that was as much of a praise that you would get. And he didn't hand it out every day.

"Thanks," I said, and he set me on my feet.

"I agree, Rose, that was a perfect gymnasts routine," Tasha said.

"Thanks," I said again, embarrassed.

I walked out of the gym, leaving Dimitri and Tasha there. The part of my heart that had been ice last night had finally melted, and I felt it beating again, which was a miracle. I realized that he was the only one that could have that kind of affect on me. He was special. He trully was my one and only love.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK PEOPLE! My loyal readers! Lmao so what do you think huh? I have school so I can't update as much as I want to but I will! I won't give up on this story cuz I love you guys so much x] REVIEW UR ASSES OFF LOL IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY! nd then i'll have a good reason to update more o-o not tht i'm evil nd wuldn't update if u dun review ... o-o . lmfao **

Rose POV

I walked into my room and immediately went to the mini fridge they had. It hurt trying to ignore him and Tasha when they were right in front of me. I love him for god's sake! So pretending that i didn't care what he thought was pretty damn hard, hey, even I have my limits.

I found a few bottles of beer and grabbed them. I chugged about a quarter of it down and then finished the rest, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Rose, can I come in?" He asked.

Shit, Dimitri!

"Um, yeah, sure," I said and stuffed the beers underneath my bed, praying that he wouldn't search the room when he came in.

He opened the door just as I was able to sit in the chair at the table. He walked over to me, and sat down next to me.

"What's up?" I asked him, feeling slightly light headed.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to see how you were doing," He said, I saw a flicker of something in his eye, but I couldn't catch it fast enough.

"I'm good," I lied. I felt like crap. I hurt so deep that even he couldn't fix it anymore. No one could, not even Mason or Adrian or Lissa. I was broken beyond repair. And I never thought that it would happen to me.

"Rose, I know you're hurting, and I want to help," He told me, folding his hands neatly on the table and looking straight at me. I suddenly remembered that I was only in a pretty low cut sports bra and super short shorts. I blushed. Seriously! I fucking blushed!

I sighed, why deny it? "You can't do anything, Dimitri, no one can, not anymroe," I looked away from him.

He lifted his hand and gently pulled my chin towards him, so that I had to look him in the eye.

"I can try," Was all he said. But those three words sent my heart leaping into the air.

I tried to jerk my head back, but I couldn't break out of his gentle, but firm grip. He didn't just have a grip on my chin, but my heart as well. Too bad he's just going to break it, I thought. Just like he has a billion other times.

Instead I shook my head, "No, don't, your'e with Tasha, I just have to learn to accept it."

"Rose----," He cut himself off, and firmly closed his mouth, releasing his hold on my chin.

"I may not love you," He began, making me flinch. His eyes instantly became gentle again, "But I want to help you, I hate watching you in pain, I can't stand it when you're in pain, it hurts me too. I've known you so long, and i think of you as well, part of me now, two halves of a whole."

I saw that he instantly regretted what he said. It was the truth, but he had went beyond his limits to make me feel better. _Two halves of a whole, _I thought, that's exactly how I felt about us. We were perfect, made for each other, so how come it didn't work out?

"Dimitri," I took a deep breath, he was being honest with me, so why shouldn't I be? Although I know that this is going to kill me later, "I love you, and I always will. But you chose her, and I can't deal with it anymore. I have to tell you the truth. Once you leave, I'll be even more broken. So if you don't want to see me in pain after this so called "vacation" then don't ever come near me and don't ever come into contact with me ever again."

His face contorted with pain and agony, it was like I was killing him, it was how I felt every day now. I knew what he felt because I was experiencing the same thing, I love him and yet he was going to leave me very, very soon.

"Rose, I can't forget you, I just...can't," He finished lamely and left my room.

I wanted to call out to him and tell him to stay, but I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth. I love you! God Dimitri, please, don't leave! I love you, please! Those were the words that I had been keeping in for so many days.

I pushed the chair back from the table and grabbed the bottle from underneath my bed and chugged another bottle down, crying the whole time, choking on the beer as well as my own tears.

Dimitri POV

"Dimitri," She took a deep breath, he was being honest with me, so why shouldn't I be? Although I know that this is going to kill me later, "I love you, and I always will. But you chose her, and I can't deal with it anymore. I have to tell you the truth. Once you leave, I'll be even more broken. So if you don't want to see me in pain after this so called "vacation" then don't ever come near me and don't ever come into contact with me ever again."

I listened to her intently. When she was finished, it felt like a stake was driven through my heart. God, that hurt. I didn't want to leave her broken like I did so many times already. I knew that she hadn't moved on now. I knew that I had a pretty good chance. But if I stayed then she wouldn't be able to focus on Lissa and graduate. She would just be thinking of me. It tore me apart, like knives being pressed into my body, one by one. Judging by the expression in her eyes, she weas feeling the same thing, but only a little less pain that i was feeling. She had felt this so many times already, I thought, And I had made her feel this a million times over. I was finally able to face the truth. I was finally able to understand what she had been feeling and how bad the pain really was for her.

"Rose, I can't forget you, I just...can't," I told her, my voice was cracking slightly. I left the room abruptly, and went to my room that i shared with Tasha. Thank god she wasn't there, I didn't want her to see me cry.

I sat on the bed and put my face in my hands and sobbed. I sobbed for the pain that I made Rose go through every day, and I sobbed for ever hinting that I would be leaving her very soon. I knew that she was doing the same thing, because she had tears in her eyes, even if she hadn't noticed it before.

"Roza, please, how can you ever forgive me?" I asked no one. I continued sobbing until I couldn't cry anymore. I just stayed in the same position, still as a statue, my face in my hands, the tears were all in a puddle on the floor. I couldn't cry anymore, I just couldn't. I wanted to go to my Roza and dry her tears for her, but I couldn't. I was with Tasha, it wasn't a punishment, but I just had to stay with her. I couldn't let Rose know that I love her. Although she probably already knew. I poured my heart out to her. I told her that we were practically meant to be. It was true though, so why even deny it anymore? I should have just ended it with Tasha a while ago, I thought. But I couldn't, I needed a distraction. I needed to be away from Roza. I couldn't love her, it was impossible. She had more important things to worry about.

And with that last thought, I slipped out of my statue position and just lay on my bed, thinking of her beautiful face and her soft rosy skin when she blushed. It was beautiful. If only I could get something to remember her by when I...go... I didn't want to, hell, I would give anything to now go, but I had to protect my Roza's future, and this was the only way for her to be the best Guardian she could be. She had to do it without me...

Rose POV

I finished all four bottles up quickly, still crying. Our little talk had got me thinking about when he left. I would treasure the moments I had with him from now on. I don't want him to leave, I thought quietly. I need him, I need my other half or I'm going to die.

I collapsed onto the carpet and just lay there on my stomach crying so hard that it was hard to get my breathing going on again.

"Dimitri, please, if you can hear me, just kiss me one more time, please," I prayed that he would hear me and come to me, but he didn't. I was too drunk and emotional to get up at this point, so I just lay on the carpet, flipping onto my back, staring at the white cieling.

"I love you," I said out loud, "I will love you my whole life, where ever you are, I'll love you, no matter how far," I swore.

I fell asleep shortly after I said those words.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose POV

I woke up to a killer headache and groaned as I got out of bed. I remembered yesterday with such clarity that it shocked me. I grabbed a bottle of black nail polish off the bedside table and unscrewed it. I slid the brush over my toe nails and was finished both my feet when there was a knock at my door. I shuffled across the room and opened the door.

I faced a man with a huge box in his arms.

"Rose Hathaway?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, that all for me?" I asked him.

He nodded and gave me it. Shortly after I signed, he walked away. I set the box in the middle of the room and shuffled to it and sat down. I opened it and found a not laying on a million tiny little bottles of perfume.

_Little Dhampir-_

_I went out yesterday and got you some things that you might want to consider using. Hope you like it! _

_With all the love in my hear ;)_

_-Adrian_

I sighed and picked up one of the bottles of perfume. I smelled it, and put it back. I wasn't going to keep all this stuff he gave me! He wasn't my boy friend afterall.

I continued to smell each little bottle, until my nose wouldn't work anymore. I did come across a bottle that I did like. Amor Amor, fitting. I set that down on a nearby table and resealed the box. I hefted it into my arms and walked to Adrian's room. I knocked and waited.

He opened the door, and his eyes grew wide, "Little Dhampir, what are you----

I gave the box back to him, and he stumbled against the weight, "You don't like them? I could always get you more, differnt ones this time," He added.

I shook my head, "It's not that I don't like it, just stop sending gifts to me. I'm not your girl friend, Adrian. You're a terrific friend, but that's all you're going to ever be to me. Just a friend." I told him.

"Come on, Rose, are you sure you don't want anymore?" He asked.

He set the box down and reached towards me. I shrinked back.

But before I could answer, a wave of aftershave hit me.

"What's going on here?" Dimitri asked.

My breath caught in my throat. His voice was sending goosebumps over my body, and my heart was beating faster and faster with each second that ticked by.

"Nothing, Belikov, go with that Ozera of yours," Adrian spat at him. I had to agree with him that Tasha was a total bitch, but apparently Dimitri didn't share our vision.

"Shut up Ivashkov, now tell me what's going on," He turned to me.

"He sent me a few things and I'm just returning them," I told him.

"In other words, we were just hanging out," Adrian finished for me.

"If you want to "hang out" with minor girls then do it in a public area," Dimitri shot him, his eyes were practically blazing with that inner fire that I had seen during the lust charm.

"Alright, alright, I will, just relax, will you?" Adrian said, and closed the door on us, but not before winking at me.

I walked away from his dorm with Dimitri following close behind me.

"Rose, before you go, can I speak with you for a second?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah, ok."

"That was Adrian Ivashkov," he told me flatly. His tone wasn't very happy.

"Yeah, I know," I told him, not sure where this was going.

"This is the second time I've seen you with him," He told me, again in that same flat voice.

"We hang out sometimes," I told him, truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow, god that was hot! "You hang out in his room a lot?"

I shook my head, "Not really, we just talk and stuff," I paused, "Hey, why do you wanna-----

"Dimka," Came that annoying voice.

Dammit! The bitch strolled up to us, sliding her fingers in Dimitri's leather jacket.

I stood frozen still, my face flushed pink from anger.

The tone he had with me was gone, and there was a happy glow to his face. I took in my breath, he really did love her, I thought, the realization was pretty shocking.

"Come and play some pool with me," She wined.

Dimitri laughed, "I can't, I'm on duty," He said, tweaking her nose.

What the hell! Did he seriously just do what I think he did? Is he nuts! Doesn't he remember _anything _that I told him yesterday? Does he seriously want to hurt me that bad just because he caught me with Adrian?!

"But it'll be fun," She glanced at me, "I hope you know how much of a tough mentor you have, he hardly takes a break."

I nodded, keeping my mouth pressed in a firm, tight line.

"Tasha, I can't, not after what has already happened, I have to keep my guard up, in case there's another attack," He told her, gently removing her fingers from his jacket.

She looked thoughtful for once, and sighed, "Yes, I suppose you're right, but we'll have all the time in the world soon, all we have to do is keep up with our lives here," She said.

"But he's Lissa's Guardian," I said quietly.

Tasha gave me a glance, "For now, at least," She smiled up at him.

I wanted to punch her so bad right now that it wasn't even funny. Before I could stop myself my hands curled into fists and I felt the adrenalin pulsing through my body.

"Rose," Dimitri warned, telling me to back off.

I glared at him, then at Tasha. I couldn't believe this. It was as if Dimitri didn't remember what I had told him at all, and he was just back into mentor mode and nothing else. Nothing! Suddenly the talk I had yesterday all seemed like a very real dream.

"I hope you guys are happy together," I hissed out and walked away from them.

I found Mason and when he looked at my face, he instantly said, "You're mad, what happened?"

I shook my head, "Mentor getting in my way," I told him, "Come over to my place."

We ran to my room and I shut the door behind us.

"Rose, are we doing what I think we're doing?" He asked me, smiling.

I nodded, "Yes, we are."

He smiled and took me in his arms, pulling his shirt off as well. It felt nice to be doing this again, after all, I hadn't really been touched like this since the lust spell with Dimitri. So it felt good to feel wanted again. Even if it was by your best friend.

We kissed for a while longer, but then his hands crept around to the front of my shirt, pulling it up. I cringed away from him, the thoughts of what Dimitri had said to me coming back. I couldn't do this with Mason, I didn't love him. I couldn't lead him on anymore.

"Too much?" He asked, worried.

I nodded my head, feeling like a total loser. I was Rose Hathaway, I was suppose to be a master at this stuff! And yet I was acting like a girl that had never had a boy friend before!

"Well we don't have to do that," He said, reaching for me again.

I shook my head, "Listen, Mase, you're my best friend. It's time that I came clean with you. I don't love you, and I only care about you as a friend, that's it, I tried to fall in love with you, but it didn't work. I thought we had something, but turns out it was just friendship, I'm sorry I lead you on this far," I confessed.

Mason didn't usually get angry or upset with me, but I just crossed his lines.

"What the hell Rose! So you were just leading me on the whole time? For how long? God, I never thought you would do that to me!" He yelled at me.

"No, it wasn't like that Mason! I just thought that I love you, but now that we got this far, I realize that i don't love you and care for you unless it's a friendship kind of thing," I told him.

"Rose, you're on and then you're off in like a minute. You really need to start to grow up, and next time when you're upset, just go to Ivashkov," He said, and stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

I was too dejected to leave the room anymore, and so I just lay on my bed until Lissa came into my room, she looked pretty pissed off so i got up and went over to her.

"Liss, what's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed, "Christian thinks that I'm with Adrian, when I'm not! So I need a new date for Pricila Voda's party."

I gave her a hug and stroked her hair. What an idiot! Why would Lissa cheat on him? She's so loyal to Christian that it's not even funny!

"He's stupid for thinking that about you. It's one hundred percent not true!" I told her.

She nodded, and I pulled away, "But now I need someone to come to the party with me. I hate going alone," She told me, silently pleading me to come with her eyes.

I sighed, "Fine, let me get dressed," and I went off to the bathroom.

I had the quickest shower of my life and blow dried my hair until it was silky and smooth. I slipped into the dress Tasha gave me, because I couldn't find anything else. We went into the ball room and Lissa was instantly surrounded by Moroi, and I drifted around, desperately wishing to be somewhere else.

I reached for a "sweet grass" but was interupted by a voice.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Adrian told me, smirking.

I pulled my hand back and the waitress drifted away.

"Why not?" I asked him.

He walked over to me, "Because you probably won't like it."

"How do you know what I don't like?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Intuition."

He leaned in and smelled my neck, to my shock, "You're wearing my perfume," He laughed.

"So? You offered me a whole box, I just took one," I told him.

He nodded, "You get the scent just right, you know. Sharp, but sweet, just like you."

I rolled my eyes, "Get some new pick up lines, Adrian, they're getting old."

He leaned in even closer, pouting, "But I liked that one," he frowned.

I laughed, he looked pretty funny. I was about to answer him when a voice called out my name.

"Rose!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri POV

I watched as Janine stormed up to Rose and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out the door. I heard every word they were saying in my earpiece, and felt really bad for Rose.

"Excuse us Lord Ivashkov," Janine hissed out and Rose and her mother disappeared outside. They left a crowd of Moroi staring after them in shock. You didn't drag someone out of a party like that unless they had done something extremely wrong. And if it were up to me, I would have dragged Rose out as well. In fact, I was contemplating it when Adrian came up to talk to her.

I followed her out just in time to hear them yelling.

"What were you doing with him?" Her mother yelled at Rose.

"I didn't do anything! I was just talking to him!" Rose defended herself. If you knew her well enough you would know that she wasn't lying by her eyes, and she wasn't I couldn't detect in the smallest hint of a lie in those chocolate brown eyes I loved so much. I was really starting to dread going away with Tasha tomorrow. I would miss those eyes and that smile and that voice so much.

"You were being a slut! And look at that dress! You were just begging him to notice you!" Janine told her daughter sternly. For a woman of her height you would think that she was less fierce, but if you did, you would be really wrong.

"I wasn't! And you said it looked nice, god, what else are you going to say, 'go to your room?'," Rose exclaimed.

Janine looked very tired all of a sudden, and shook her head, "No, Rose, I'm not going to make you go to your room, just don't go back in there."

Rose stormed away from her mother and opened a door to a stairwell. I followed her in, keeping quiet. I needed to talk to her.

The stairway lead to the roof of the building where the wind was bitting. I saw Rose sitting on a vent, and staring at the rising sun.

When she heard the door close, she turned around and looked at me with shocked eyes.

I sat next to her, taking my coat off and draping it around her shoulders, "You must be freezing," I told her.

"The sun's out," She said, but kept the coat tugged around her.

I looked up at the rising sun, it was barely a pink dot in the sky at the moment, but then it began to grow.

"So did you see the famous Janine Hathaway drage her daughter out? Everyone else did," Her voice sounded so depressed that I wanted to put my arms around her.

"Yes, but not that many people noticed," I lied. She didn't need to know that half the Moroi would be talking about it tomorrow. Tomorrow...that would be the day that I would have to leave my Roza behind, leave her and be half way across the country at the royal court.

She looked into my eyes and there were tears there, "You're leaving tomorrow, right?" She asked, one sliding down her cheek.

I swallowed back my own and nodded, brushing it away.

"Yes, I have to," I told her. I never meant to hurt you, my Roza, I thought, I never meant to. I'll always remember you.

"I'm going to miss you...so much," She let the tears that she had been holding back for so long pour out of her face in rivers on to her dress. I pulled her against my chest, unable to control it anymore and mumbled in Russian to her. I was saying : "I love you my Roza, so much, I don't want to leave you because I love you, I never loved Tasha the way I love you, you're my soul mate, my other half, please don't forget me, please, I will never forget you. I will treasure you in my memories. Forever."

She pulled back ever so slightly, "Before you go I want you to know something. I'm sorry I've been acting like such a bitch. I'm going to let you go, Dimitri, I won't hold a grudge against you, if it makes you happy, being with her, then that makes me happy. I'll miss you," she added, her brown eyes swimming with tears.

I felt my heart break. She was letting me go, she was so unselfless that she would pick my happiness over hers. She loved me that much, and I returned that love. I would always remember her, always love her, and I vowed to myself that once she graduates, which would be in a year, I would find her again, track her down if I have to, and I will be with her. I swear it!

She pulled away from me and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She turned around, giving me a watery smile, "To break someone's heart."

Rose POV

I walked away from the man I loved, this would probably be the last time I would see him ever again. My heart ached so bad that it hurt for me to breath. I went to Mason's dorm and knocked on the door. His room mate opened up.

"Hey, where's Mason?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Thought he was with you."

That was odd, I walked away from the dorm and walked up to the Guardian that was suppose to be watching the doors.

"Hey, have you seen Mason come through here?" I asked, praying the answer was yes.

"Yup," He answered.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, relief flooding into my face.

"Spokane, with Eddie, and Mia," He said and giggled.

I remembered hearing that somewhere before, somehow I remembered Dimitri talking about it, Spokane was where the Strigoi were in. My heart stopped beating, the world seemed to freeze.

"And you just let them out?" I practically yelled at him.

He nodded.

"Why?" I exploded.

"Because they asked me," he said, smiling.

Crap, I thought, Mia must have used compulsion on him. Now he's like totally useless.

I was going to go after him, but first I needed someone to get me past the other Guardian that was walking to the door to switch places with the one I was just talking to. Only one name came to mind. Christian.

I walked up to his door and banged on it so hard that it opened in seconds.

"Rose? What do you want?" He asked, shocked.

"Mason, Eddie, and Mia went to Spokane to hunt Strigoi, and I need you to help me get past the guard!" I whispered.

"What the hell?! Seriously?!" He yelled, suprised. I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up and help me, I can't do this without you," I told him, he sighed and nodded.

We went to the Guardian and Christian tried to use compulsion on him.

"You're going to let us go out," He said in a dreamy voice.

The guard looked at him as if he were crazy, "No I'm not," He laughed.

I sighed, so speed things up I punched him and knocked him out. I went out the door with Christian in tow and we were off to Spokane.

Dimitri POV

(This is about 10 minutes into the time when Rose and Christian escaped)

I packed up my last suit case when the alarms sounded. I dropped everything and was in the meeting room immediately. Alberta was sitting at the head of the table, looking shocked and tired.

"What is it?" I asked, praying that it wasn't another drill.

"Five students are missing," She said, her face hard.

My stomach dropped. There weren't any attacks on the Ski lodge, it was perfectly safe, so how could students be missing?

"Who are they?" I asked her, putting both hands on the table.

She slid over to me five pictures. I recognized all of them, one of them was Christian, the other one Mason, then Mia, Eddie, and the fifth....No....NO! I was staring at my Roza's picture, tears forming in my eyes. I pounded the table and sent everyone jumping.

"No!" I yelled outloud.

I turned to Alberta, "Do we have any information?" I growled.

My heart was shattering, but I had to keep those emotions in check. Finding them alive was more important.

"Yes, we know that Mason, Eddie, and Mia left at a different time then Rose and Christian. And we have a tape of Rose and Christian talking," Alberta said and she picked up a remote and hit play. The tv in the room burst into life.

I instantly saw Rose's perfect form in the dress walking to Christian's door.

"Rose? What do you want?" He asked her, clearly bemused.

"Mason, Eddie, and Mia went to Spokane to hunt Strigoi. I need you to help me get past the guard so we can save them!" Rose hissed, impatient.

Oh no, my heart sunk to the pits of my stomach. I let her go. The biggest mistake I was making lately was letting her go. Dammit, if I hadn't let her go away from me then she would still be here!

"I've gotta go, if there's any news tell me," I said and left the room, tears were springing into my eyes. She could be dead for all I knew, but she had died for a noble cause at least, she had tried to save her friends from making a grave mistake. But it was all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go down again, away from me, when my intuition was screaming for me to follow her. One last time. Now I understood why I felt so bad this morning. One was because I had to go away with Tasha, and I would only see Rose one last time. But now I knew why. I would have seen her again if me and Tasha visited her, but now...now I probably won't see her again unless she were a dead corpse. A beautiful, carving of my Roza.

I got into my room and sat on the bed, Tasha was already there, her suitcases weren't packed, she was just crying on the floor.

"He's gone, all because that bitch took him away from me!" She yelled.

My anger boiled up. Did she say what I think she just fucking said? God dammit, she's gonna be dead by tomorrow if it were up to me!

"Tasha shut your fucking mouth you don't know what kind of shit you're talking about, and if you want to call Rose a bitch then you're going to be dead, just say it again in front of my face and those will be the last words you will ever say," I hissed, my face inches from her's.

"You can't talk to me that way, you're my Guardian!" She yelled at me, clearly frightened.

"I know what game you were playing at, you used compulsion on me so that I wouldn't remember what I said to Rose yesterday, and you used compulsion on me to stay away from Rose and yell at her. Well now I'm not going to be your Guardian, you worthless little whore, go to hell and get the fuck out of my room," I spat in her face.

This time she did, running, tears pouring out of her eyes. Good. This is how I wanted her to look like while she was running out of my room.

I walked to my bedside table and opened a drawer. I picked up a face down picture frame and flipped it over. I held it gently in my hands, caressing it. Rose looked back at me, her face beautiful and flawless, she was in a midnight blue dress, the one that she was in during the lust charm. She was smiling, and so happy. I felt my tears pouring over and the landed on the glass. God dammit how could I ever let someone so beautiful and perfect go? How did she slip away from me? How!

"God dammit, Rose, come back, please!" I yelled out, "I care about you, I need you, alive, please, Rose, stay alive for me, come back to me, my Roza come back," I cried even harder, flinging myself onto the bed. I dropped the picture, I didn't have the strength to hold it anymore.

"Please," I said, before I started crying so hard that I couldn't breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose POV

I handed the woman at the bus stop the money and she gave us the tickets. I grabbed them and we hopped onto the waiting bus.

"What happens if they're not there?" Christian asked.

I shook my head, "They have to be, that's where Mason would go and that's where Mia would go. Eddie would go there because Mason was there, so they have to be there."

He looked at me as if I were crazy, "Rose, have you seriously thought this whole thing out?"

I shrugged, "Just that part, the rest, no."

We felt the bus move and we were off to Spokane, the place where we might just die. I just hope that it was for a good cause.

Dimitri POV

I slowly got up, hearing my phone start to ring. I picked it up.

"Belikov," I said hoarsely.

"Guardian Belikov, meet me at Princess Vasilissa's room, she might know something," Alberta said.

"I'm on my way," I told her and hung up. I prayed to god that Rose was still alright, and that we would get to her in time, but the chances were pretty much slim to none.

I walked in on Alberta yelling at a frantic Lissa.

"I don't know where they are!" Lissa yelled at her.

I walked over to her and brushed her tears away, mumbling gnelty to her, "Do you know anything that could help us?" I asked her gently.

She shook her head, her eyes were sparkling, no signs of lying. I sighed, this wasn't going well at all. I needed answers to get me to Rose, and I needed them now, before anything bad happened to my Roza. I had to tell her that I love her, so much, that I would give my life for her.

I nodded, and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

Rose POV

We walked off the bus and towards a mall close to the bus stop.

"You sure that that's where they are?" Christian asked me.

I nodded, "They probably gave up by now," I told him.

We walked in and were surrounded by several shoppers. There was a clearance sale at Abercrombie, but I couldn't go, not now, I had to find them first.

"They're over there," Christian whispered, pointing to a table near a cafe where Mason and Eddie and Mia sat.

I stormed up to them, and I felt my anger escalate the closer I got.

"What the hell were you guys thinking? You guys were so stupid!" I hissed at them.

"It wasn't stupid, and how the hell did you find us?" Mason asked me, looking around.

"It was stupid! You guys didn't find any Strigoi, and you guys aren't master minds, we asked the guard you used compulstion on!" I turned on Mia, she was shrinking away in frear.

"I had to, he wouldn't let us out," She whimpered.

"So? That's his job dumb ass!" I spat out.

"Well we did find out about a tunnel," Mason said.

"Well where is it?" I asked them, exsasperated.

"Lemme show you," Eddie said and we all walked out of the mall.

He lead us to a forest with Mason and Mia behind us, whispering quietly. Eddie stopped at what seemed like a bunch of saplings crowding around a dark entrance. He parted the branches and the leaves to reveal a long winding tunnel.

He motioned for everyone to follow him in, and I did. I could barely see in the dim light the sun cast through this part of the forest, but I saw a row of letters pretty clearly.

B  
A  
D  
I  
D  
Z  
O  
S

I couldn't make sense of the letters at first, but then the realization hit me. B for Badica, D for Drozdovs, I for Ivashkov, D for Dragomir, Z for Zeklos and O for Ozera.

"We have to get out of here," I whispered, scanning the area. It was pitch black but I could see faint outlines of shapes moving in the darkness. This wasn't normal, and this could possibly get us killed.

"Why, it doesn't mean anything," Mia scoffed.

I turned towards her, "Yes it does, B for Badica, D for Dragomir, don't you get it? It's a list of royals that the Strigoi are out to get!"

I heard clapping to my right and turned my head slowly, afraid of what I would find.

"Very good, my dear, but unfortunately, such knowledge comes with a hefty price. I'm afraid that we can't let you go. Don't bother running, you're friends are already captured," The voice wasn't human. It was Dhampir or Moroi. It was Strigoi. I would know that icy tone anywhere. It was death.

I looked back and saw Mason was cuffed and a slab of tape was pressed onto his mouth. He had a knife to his neck, and I could see blood running down the shallow wound the human had made. So Dimitri was right, humans were working with Strigoi. Oh god, Dimitri! I hoped that he wasn't too worried, god, this really would be the last time I would ever see him. And i didn't even give him a proper good-bye. And Lissa. Who was going to protect her now? I thought of all of this as we were lead into a black van.

I pulled myself into Lissa's head and saw that she was sitting in Dimitri's room. Of all places, what the hell was she doing here?

"Guardian Belikov, you wanted to see me?" She asked.

Dimitri nodded, coming out of the living room. He had dark rings underneath his beautiful eyes, which were clearly outlined in pink. My heart lurched, he had been crying, for me! He still loves me!

"Yes, Lissa, I didn't want to press on, but I need to know if you know anything about Rose, please, if you have any information, I really need it. I want to see her alive," He whispered, passion, love, sorrow, and was that, regret? Were all written plane on his face.

Lissa sighed, "I really wish I can help you, but I can't, Rose didn't tell me anything about leaving, she always swore to protect me."

Dimitri nodded, waving her out the door. I was pushed back into my own head then, just as the doors opened.

The humans dragged us out of the van, and brought us into a vistorian house. I managed to kick one of them in the groin, and he doubled over, lying in the dirt. Another man came up to me with a wip and brought it down hard on my back.

I cried out in pain, and Mason was rushing towards him and the Strigoi stopped him and knocked him unconscious. Then the rest of the humans dragged him in, one of them stopping to help me to my feet. He gave me a helpless look of sorrow and regret. He didn't want to do this, I thought, he must have been forced.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in my ear.

I shrugged, "You don't want this, do you?" I asked him.

He nodded, "But they promised me immortality. Then I can be with my Emma for centuries. I'm doing this because I love her," He told me.

My heart almost broke, so he was going through all this just to be with a Strigoi. She probably never even loved him! She was just using him, trying to get more players on to their team to uliminate the royals. I felt so bad for him that I could only nod.

We were lead into a basement with four guards. We were all tossed in, dropping down the stairs. I winced each time my head hit the stair, my legs flailing, trying to stop myself from falling. When I landed on the stone floor I was so broken that I couldn't move.

"Rose, Rose, you ok?" Mason asked.

I nodded, wincing as he turned and touched both hands to a bump on my head, "You could have a concussion, damn them!" He swore.

I shook my head, "No, just a little bruise, Mase. I'm fine."

"No talking," The guard yelled.

I turned around, my anger boiling over, "You know what, you dirty little human, fuck you! The Strigoi aren't going to make you immortal, they're just using you dumb asses!"

He glared at me in shock, "How would you know," He finally managed.

"Because I've met them before, and you're just servants to them, they can and will kill you," I hissed out.

I heard Christian laughing, and gave him a smile.

The guards walked down the stairs, and they each had whips in their hands. The one that I talked to previously, though, was more heisitant and he put his whip under his foot, and didn't move an inch, he didn't want to hurt me. He didn't have any reason to.

But the guy that I had told off earlier brought the whip down my back, I felt a cut blazing underneath my torn dress, and he brought it down again. I kept my mouth pressed firmly together, I wasn't goign to yell.

"Beg me to stop, bitch, and I will," He hissed out and laughed.

I kept my mouth shut, I wasn't going to beg him, he could do this all day and I wouldn't beg him to stop. I'm not going to beg a human.

Finally, after bringing it down once more, he stopped and went up the stairs.

"Rose," Christian breathed on my neck.

I shook my head, lying on my side, I couldn't lie on my back anymore, it was full of slashes, "I'll be ok, thanks Christian, sorry I got you into this mess," I told him.

He shrugged, and whispered so quietly that no one but me could hear, "It's alright Rose, you may have gotten us into this, but I know you'll find a way to get us out."

I nodded, hopping to come up with a plan over night. That was when the Strigoi came back.

He walked down the stairs calmly, flicking on the lights, making Mason gasp. He was right behind me, so I'm going to guess that it was because he saw what the whip had done.

The Strigoi walked to me, and made me sit up.

He looked at my back and tsked, "My, my, you're a fiesty little Dhampir, what did you do to anger your guard, hm?" He asked, as if he were a father scolding a child.

"I was saying the truth," I told him boldy as he pressed his hands on to the scratches.

"Don't hurt her, please," Masone plead.

The Strigoi turned to him, "I won't hurt her, unless she angers me," He winked at me.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Let the rest of them go, they don't have anything to do with this, it was all me, just let them go," I whispered.

He simply laughed, "So she finally cracks and begs me, a monster, well, my dear, I can't let them all go, but I can make one of you a Strigoi. The rest will be food, well, that is, if you all don't get eaten first," He cackled.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked.

He turned to him, clearly bemused, "Why, you don't know? This boy here," He pointed to Christian, "Is a Moroi, so, he needs blood, and it will only be a matter of hours until he decided he can't take it anymore and feed on one of you."

I glared at him, "Christian will fight it, he's stronger then you think."

"Soon the need to feed will be too much, and one of you will be dead before he knows it," He smiled at me pleasantly.

Suddenly a petite blonde woman opened the door, by her pale face, I knew that she was Strigoi as well.

"Isaiah, come on, let's go," She told him, and he nodded, following her out the door.

The doors closed and all four of the guards followed after them.

I turned to the others, "Ok, we need a plan, and we need it now, before they come back, or we're dead."

The others nodded, "But for all we know, there could be more guards standing out the door, and we're cuffed," Mia said.

I nodded, "That's true, but if one of us can get ouf of these cuffs, then we can escape."

Mason tested his cuffs, "They're plastic, so it's not as hard to break as medal."

I nodded, "Alright, we know that much, so if we had fire then we can melt this."

We all turned to Christian.

He smiled, "Yeah, I can suply that, kind of power."

Just then, the door opeend and two guards came in again. Shit! We were so close! We finally have our plan, and they just have to ruin it!


	12. Chapter 12

Rose POV

I watched the guards come in, a homicidal look on my face that made them flinch when they met my gaze.

I looked at all of my friends around me; they all looked so scared, even Mason, who was trying to hide it. I had to get them out of this. I've been through worse pain in my life, the kind that you suffer every day when you see your love with someone else.

I whispered quietly, low enough to that the guards wouldn't hear us.

"Once it's morning and we have all our strength, we're going to try it. Christian, you're going to pretend to bite me, like seriously just make a tiny bite, and then melt my cuffs off. I'll take care of the rest," I told Christian. I couldn't tell anyone else, because I had to make the guards believe that he was actually going to do it.

Christian nodded, he already had a hungry glint in his eyes, and I could tell that the blood he had last night was wearing off already. Right now I probably looked like a juicy hamburger to him. Well, at least it'll make it more believable, I thought.

I slumped over on the floor, leaning on my side, and slowly fell into a painful sleep.

In the dream I was wearing the same dress, all tattered and the marks on my back were still there. I couldn't make that pain go away. To my surprise, Adrian stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"Little Dhampir, are you ok? Everyone's been worried sick!" He told me, pulling me into a tight embrace. But then, he stiffened.

"You're not OK, what happened to your back? It looks like a whip bit you!" He exclaimed.

I sighed, "That's exactly what happened, Adrian. We're captured by Strigoi, and we're kind of stuck, but don't worry, we'll make it out."

He shook me, "Where are you Rose?"

I looked around, "Where ever this place is."

He shook his head, exasperated, "No, where are you located in the real world?"

Suddenly, the basement came into focus again, the dim lighting, the Strigoi, my plan. And I was pulled away from Adrian, back into my own body, and I was painfully awake.

Christian was shaking me, "Wake up Rose, let's do this."

I nodded once.

Dimitri POV

I was patrolling the halls when Adrian ran up to me, painting. I really didn't have time for him, hell, if he pissed me off I would probably kill him right now. I couldn't even think straight.

"Guardian Belikov, I know where Rose is, she's in a house, a basement, a Victorian Mansion, in Spokane! And she's in trouble, some bitch got a whip and like slashed it across her back!" He exclaimed.

My body went cold, "How do you know this?" I asked quietly.

"I can dream walk, I saw her, she was all messed up, blood on her dress, slashes, seriously I'm not lying!" Adrian yelled.

My Roza was hurt, I thought, no! Whoever did this to her is going to pay, and they're going to pay when I cut out their heart and burn them alive. Nobody hurts Roza without receiving a punishment.

"Do you know exactly where?" I asked him, tuning into Guardian mode.

He hesitated, and shook his head, "She woke up before I could get the address from her," Adrian said sheepishly.

I spat out a line of Russian swear words that would probably have made Adrian faint if he knew what I was saying.

"Then how is this going to help us?" I asked him sharply.

"Well, you know what the house looks like now," Adrian murmured.

I sighed, he was right, it would narrow down a lot of things, and there couldn't be many Victorian houses in Spokane, especially the one Adrian explained.

I nodded my thanks and walked away from him, towards Alberta's room, if anyone could find Roza, these two women can.

Rose POV

Christian looked around our group, everyone was awake, and he put on a surprisingly good act.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore, I need food!" He turned to me, his mouth stretching into a blood curling grin.

"Christian, it doesn't have to be this way!" Mason yelled, his voice filled with furry.

"Yes it does, Rose and I have never liked each other, and this is the best way to go," He spat out.

The guards looked down at us, "He's really going to do it," One of them muttered.

The one that had been nice to me when I came in shook his head at Christian several times, but Christian wouldn't listen.

The guard gave me an apologetic look, and mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been a part of this."

I shook my head once, tears in my eyes.

Christian brought his mouth down on to my neck and I felt him station me so that my hands were directly behind me, in the darkest corner of the room.

I felt his teeth gently touch my neck and nip at it only a little bit. But the only pain I felt was at my wrists. I could feel the plastic melting, and I bit my lip back against the pain. I felt the fire licking around the plastic cuffs, and heard the plastic dripping onto the floor, but the guards didn't seem to notice. They were too mesmerized by what Christian was doing.

Finally, when I was "drained" of all blood, and my cuffs were off, I fell on the floor, my arms still behind my back. I heard the guards come to me.

"Is she dead?" The one with the whip asked.

"I don't know," The other one said, his voice filled with sadness.

I stroked out and landed a punch in the guards stomach, hearing him groan and flew to my feet, not waiting for him to get his breath back. I kicked him there again, then took his head and slammed it against the wall while Christian covered his mouth. The guard fell to the floor, unconscious.

I looked at the one that helped me, he had relief on his face.

"Get out of here, you have to get out, your Emma doesn't love you. No Strigoi can love, she's using you to build up their army to destroy us, we're the good guys, they're evil, technically, they aren't even alive, so get out before you die, please," I told him.

He looked at me, his eyes boring into mine, and he nodded, "Thank you, that explains why we're disappearing, thank you so much."

I nodded and smiled. I motioned for my group to go towards the door. Mason caught my hand.

"Rose, no matter what we're in this together, and when we're done with this, we're gonna figure this out, ok?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, we will figure this out. We're all going to make it out together, all of us."

We crept to the door and I opened it softly, seeing the hallway clear. I could even see the door, and the sunlight looming out of the paneled windows.

"Ok, you guys will go out the door, get help, don't turn back for me no matter what you hear, don't come back," I told them, my voice low.

They nodded, even Mia had tears in her eyes. Mason looked uncertain.

I signaled for them to run and hide just as two Strigoi came into the room. I leaped out of the door, in front of their hiding spot.

"My, my, you're fast, I was waiting for you to escape," Isaiah chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't be locked up forever," I told him.

"Isaiah, she smells delectable! Let's eat her!" The woman next to him said.

"Not now Elena, she needs to be taught what really happens outside this door," Isaiah said to his mate.

He launched himself at me and missed by half an inch. I saw Mason creep towards the door, with Mia and Eddie in tow. Christian was still there, looking at me with worried eyes. I jerked my head towards the door and he nodded and followed them out.

Elena and Isaiah launched themselves at me, they pinned my arms to the ground, and Elena's mouth leaned in towards me. I kicked her off, and Isaiah held me down, punching me once in the stomach.

I groaned, the punch was five times worse then what Dimitri put me through at practice, no, ten times worse. I thought I heard a crack.

"Get back into the door with your little group, they're waiting," Elena hissed.

I shook my head as her nails slashed my dress apart. Shallow cuts appeared on my smooth skin and I felt the pain sink in.

"No, I'm going to fight and get out," I told them.

Isaiah dragged me up by my hair, making me cry out and he stood pinning me to the wall.

"You can't escape, girl," It's not possible.

"No one escapes from us," Elena seethed.

I heard the door close and smiled, "I think my friends just did."

Christian POV

As soon as we were outside, we took off running to the road, and sat down, all of us breathing hard. I couldn't leave Rose in there, she would die. But she was doing it to save all of us, she was so brave, and she was risking her life for us.

I pulled out my phone and called Guardian Belikov.

"Belikov," He answered.

"Oh my god, thank you! It's Christian, Guardian Belikov get to Spokane, you have to! We got out, but Rose is still in there, she could be dying! She risked her life for us!" I yelled into the phone.

"Where are you Christian?" He asked me, his voice urgent, "We're on our way, just got out of the airport."

"143 Gunther Avenue, it's the Victorian white house, can't miss it! Please, hurry!"

"We will, do you know if Rose stands a chance?" He asked me, the worry was clear in his voice.

"I'm not sure, she's taken a lot of vicious hits already, I can see from the window. Crap! The Strigoi just like punched her in the stomach, the female one's about to kill her, hurry!" I hung up.

Rose POV

Isaiah and Elena turned around just in time to see Mason's red shirt fly out the door. He cursed out and glared at me, throwing my head against the wall so hard I tasted blood in the back of my mouth.

"I am going to destroy you, you've tested my patience long enough, and now you're going to die!" He screeched.

I didn't care, I wasn't afraid of death anymore. My Dimitri must have been halfway to court now, and he wouldn't even know that I was dying, and my friends were safe to call for help. There was nothing I had to live for anymore. No one that loved me anymore, I could die, and I wouldn't care.

Dimitri POV

"Christian we're coming," I told him, my face was now a dark shadow.

The rest of the Guardians had heard the whole conversation, and they were murmuring about what to do. I ran to the silver volvo parked outside and gunned the engine while they got in. Spokane was pretty damn far, but i would get there in a few minutes. I wasn't going to obey the traffic limits when my love was in danger.

"Hold on, Roza, hold on," I whispered and pulled out of the airport, tears pooling out of my eyes. Good thing no one sat next to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Dimitri POV

I wrenched the car left and right, dodging any car that came into focus, I faintly heard Alberta yelling for me to stop drawing attention to myself and slow down, but I wouldn't do it unless they killed me. Why the hell would I slow down when my Roza could be about to die?

Rose POV

When Isaiah's lips were two inches from mine, the door burst open and Mason burst in, coming to me in a flash and knocked Isaiah away from me.

"Get away from her!" He yelled.

Isaiah cried out in exasperation and grabbed Mason by the neck, cracking it in one swift movement. He cried out, and then his expression was blank, his eyes still wide open, and unseeing. He tossed that to Elena, "See if he'll hold you for a while."

I was shocked, I stayed where I was, on the wall, unmoving. I couldn't process what just happened. Isaiah had killed Mason. He killed him, in less than two seconds. Just snapped his neck like it was no big deal. Big mistake. It was a big deal and he was going to pay.

Elena bent down by him when I suddenly stood up and kicked her across the room, using a move Dimitri showed me.

"Don't. Touch. Him." I cried, I didn't even recognize my own voice, it was sharp and felt like a thousand knives.

She simply laughed, "Who's going to make me?"

She walked up to me, and we were nose to nose. "Me." I said and my fist shot up and came into contact with her chin. I heard a crack but she barely flinched.

She instead shot me across the floor, I stopped my fall and saw a sword hanging from the fireplace, and grabbed it just as Elena reached me, screaming. She was just a blur as I thrust the sword through her chest to where I thought the heart was. It was a good thing that Dimitri taught me that, I thought, my heart aching for him.

She cried out, and I heard the aquarium burst and the water enveloped Isaiah, to stop him from hurting me.

I looked to see Mia looking in through the window and controlling the water, winking at me. I smiled at her. Elena would pay for what she was about to do to Mason. I pulled the sword out, jumping on her I plunged the sword into her neck, thrusting it deeper in until I heard "crack." Then I pulled it to the side, cutting part of her head off. Then, I cut the rest of it off swiftly, throwing her body into the fire.

Isaiah was now on his feet, but I wouldn't let him get me just yet. I jumped him with the sword and thrust it into his chest, over and over again, blinking away tears that were streaming down my face. Once, twice, again that sword went down. Each time was stronger than the last. He killed Mason, almost killed me, and tried to get Christian to turn against us. He had to pay, and he would pay with his life.

I finally realized that he had stopped moving, and suddenly felt very tired. The wounds in my back had reopened and my dress was in tatters. I took it off, or, what was left of it, and threw it into a corner. I crawled over to Mason and held the sword, laying my head against his chest.

I lay there, the sword in my hand, my head clear of any thoughts, I couldn't even see the room, it was just me and a wave of darkness engulfing us. It was painful and startling, but it was better then the reality, where I had no one to go to.

Then, I heard footsteps and jumped to my feet, holding the sword out in front of me. I just saw outlines of figures.

"Roza," One of them breathed. Oh no. I knew that voice, god did you really have to do this to me? I was already so torn up, did I really have to hear his voice?

"Get away from us," I choked out, tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Roza, it's me," He said, "Drop the sword."

I shook my head, my body aching. "I can't, I have to protect him."

"You already have," He whispered.

I dropped the sword, falling down in the process. I lay on the floor, withering in my own pain, the wounds in my back still leaking blood and the gash on the back of my head slowly trickling blood. I saw Dimitri's beautiful face, something that I had never expected to see ever again unless it were in heaven, and his arms were around me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Oh my Roza, you're alive," He cried, pulling me closer.

I nodded, and he flinched back when his arms went around me back, he looked at the blood on his fingers and looked at me with such agony that I started to quiver. He pulled me closer, picking me up in his arms, running hands around my stomach.

"She did that, both of them?" One Guardian exclaimed.

"That sword hasn't been sharpened in years!" Another said.

I shivered in Dimitri's arms. Then, Stan came up to us, seeing me in a bra and panties must have surprised him, because he kept on gaping.

Dimitri took me away from the house, he obviously didn't care about the blood on his arms, he loves me, I thought quietly, now I can die, I don't care anymore. He loves me, that's all I needed to know.

He brought me out to Eddie, Christian, and Mia, who looked at me in shock.

"Rose, what the hell happened to you? You're covered in blood!" Christian exclaimed, brushing my hair away from my face. I only whimpered a little.

"I-I'm ok," I whispered.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I couldn't kill him, I tried, I really did," Mia exclaimed, sobbing, for me. That touched my heart, maybe she wasn't a bitch after all.

"It's alright, you tried, thank you," I breathed.

Dimitri took me into the empty car, sitting me down gently, telling me to lean away from the seat so he can clean my wounds.

"Roza, please, hold still," He whispered and took out a first aid kit. He dabbed gauze onto my wounds at my back, I flinched several times, but he steadied me each time, whispering my name.

When he was done, he put bandages on them, and I sat back against the back of the seat, shivering. He looked me over.

"What happened to your dress?" He asked me, getting into the same seat as me and pulling me into his incredibly warm arms.

"It was in shreds, and so I took it off," I whispered.

He ran his hands across my bare skin, each touch setting me on fire.

"I'm so sorry. I let this happen to you. If I hadn't Tasha's offer then you wouldn't have been in so much pain," he told me, pressing his lips on to my cheek.

"It wasn't your fault," I felt weaker and weaker by the minute. I knew that I had changed a lot since going and finding Mason. I probably couldn't even laugh now, it hurt that bad. I wanted to cry into Dimitri's chest, grabbing hold of him so he wouldn't leave me, but I didn't.

I heard the other Guardians coming, and me and Dimitri moved to the back, he carried me to the back while he climbed through. Alberta looked at me, her face full of worry.

"Rose, are you alright, you're so pale," she said.

I nodded my head, feeling light headed as I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder.

"Belikov, distract her, she looks like she's in pain," Alberta whispered.

I was in pain, the throbbing in the back of my head was getting worse.

Dimitri took one look at me, and took my hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"Roza, go to sleep, everything's alright now, go to sleep," He whispered.

Dimitri POV

I watched her sleep, she didn't seem comfortable in that position so I decided to lay her on her back. I put her head on my lap, and stoked her hair. Her face was so peaceful, so soothing in sleep, it was in contrast to what it had looked like two minutes before.

She opened her eyes after a few minutes, looking at me with such love that I felt myself melt. I took her hand again, and put it on my chest, letting her feel my heart beat.

"I love you," She whispered quietly, so that Alberta wouldn't hear.

I couldn't answer, and I felt her face fall and her heart shatter into pieces again.

"Of course you can't answer, you don't love me," She whispered, tears pouring out of her eyes. She cried silently, her eyes closed.

I wanted to tell her I love her, but I just couldn't even though every fiber in my body was crying out to let me tell her. So instead, I showed her.

I gently picked her head up brought it to mine, my arms wrapping around her, supporting her, and I crushed her lips with mine. She kissed me back almost immediately, and she clung to me, as if she was drowning and I was the only thing that would keep her alive.

I felt her chest press against mine, and realized that we were so close that not even a needle can slip between us.

When we pulled apart, Rose looked at me with so much intensity that I wanted to crush her lips against mine again, but I didn't.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," She whispered.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"You're with Tasha, I shouldn't get in the way of that," She whispered, head down, trying to hide the tears that were dripping onto my shirt.

"I'm not, I didn't go with her, I'm here with you now, and that's all that matters, I love you, so much that it hurts," I poured my heart out to her.

"You're the most beautiful woman that has ever walked this planet, and I am so, so lucky to have captured your heart. To be graced by your presence is like a gift from heaven, and I've been such a fool lately, ignoring you and hurting you. I should have told you from the start how I felt, and I shouldn't have lied. The truth is that I have loved you for so long, Roza, ever since I saw your face through the window when I was suppose to bring you back to the academy, I knew that I loved you. I never stopped loving you, ever, even when I said I don't love you, it was just because I was trying to forget you," I told her, I poured out my whole soul, telling her how I ticked, and how I felt for her. I could never put anyone in front of her, ever.

She looked at me, smiling a watery smile, "Dimitri," She whispered and clung to me in an awkward embrace, I placed my hands on her lower back, taking care not to press to hard against the bandages.

"I always loved you, and I always will," She whispered into me.

Alberta looked at me, a smile twinkling in her eyes.

"I always knew," She mouthed, "I just didn't want to say it."

I laughed, and smiled back at her.

"How do you express how you feel in one sentence, where as it takes me a whole speech to get it out?" I teased her, my tone lights.

"Because it's just that simple, I love you," She told me. I knew that I brought life back into her, she was smiling again, and that was a big improvement.

We got onto our flight and I left Rose momentarily and sat upfront with Tasha, who didn't look at all happy.

"I'm sorry," She told me, "About what I sad about Rose. She risked her life for him, for all of them, I was wrong."

I nodded, not completely forgiving her, "Yes, you were, and I can't be your Guardian, Tasha, I can't. I have to make sure nothing like this ever happens to Rose ever again."

She nodded, "I understand, I shouldn't have forced this upon you in the first place."

She left her seat and went to sit with Christian and Lissa. I was alone now, and I had time to think. I wanted Rose so bad right now, and that scared me. I had never been so attracted to anyone in my life, not even Tasha. Rose was my first, and will probably always be my only love.

She came to sit next to me, looking at me with that spark in her eye. It was slightly smaller then before, but at least part of her was not lost.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hi," I said back, she looked so beautiful, the setting sun making her dark brown hair shine like silk.

I reached up and twined a lock of it around my finger, feeling the softness envelop me. Just a simple touch can drive me crazy, I thought. I dropped my finger, the lock falling back into place with the rest of her dazzling hair.

She looked at me, her eyes shining, and leaned in forward. I leaned in as well and our lips met. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me, the kiss was heady and deep, pulling both of us further in.

I broke it, and looked her up and down. She was in a shirt and jeans now, her mother probably gave them to her, thinking that it was unsuitable for her teenage daughter to be half clothed.

"Rose, I don't know what to say….I just…I just want you to know that I love you," I said, trying to find the right words.

She laughed, "I love you too, and I always will, forever."

I laughed with her and tilted her head up and our lips met just as the sun went down, and moonlight filled the plane.

**I hope you guys liked this fanfic! I worked super hard on it, and I'm going to make a new story, what would happen if Dimitri did take Tasha's offer, and then Rose and him met up again? Haha, review and tell me how awesome/horrible this was hehe I love you guys!!!!! **

**The End **


End file.
